Phantom of the Opera Candy Mountian!
by phantomgirl27
Summary: when phans take over candy mountian! full summery inside. based on the candy mountian video and POTO movie


_**okay! i decided to take candy mountian and turn it into a phan thing!! i rewrote a part of it and added a tiny bit, but mostly its the same from the video, except for the characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own candy mountian (i have no idea who actually does) and i do not own Erik (aka the phantom).**_

**Key: PG**phantomgirl27 **MEG**megalicious **PR**POTOrox1266 **E**Erik

* * *

**PG**: Heeeeeey Eriiik, hey Errik, wake up

**PR**: yeah Erik, u silly sleepy head, wake uuuup.

**E**: Ughh, oh god, u girls.. this better be pretty friggin important, is the lair on fire?

**MEG**: Noooo Ewiiik, we found a map! A map to candy mountaiiinnn, candy mountain Ewiik

**PR**: yeah, Erik, we're going to candy mountaiiinnn, come with us Eriiik!

**PG**: yeah Erik, it will be an adventureee, we're going on an adventure Eriiiikkkk

**E**: yeah, candy mountain, right, im just gonna u know, go back to sleep now

**MEG**: nahhooooo, EWIIK!!, u have to come with us to candy mountain

**PG**: yeah Erik, candy mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy and Joyness!

**E**: please stop bouncing on me

**PR**: CANDY MOUNTAIN Erik

**MEG**: yeah, candy mountain

**E**: alright fine, ill go with u to candy mountain

**PR, PG, and MEG**: la la la la, alal lal la la…

**E**: enough with the singing already

**PR**: our first stop is over there Erik

**E**: oh god, what is that

**MEG**: its a leopleuradon charlie

**PG**: a magincal leoplueradon

**PR**: its gunna guide our way to candy mountain

**E**: alright girls, u do no there's no actual candy mountain right?

**PR**: shun the non-beleiver

**MEG**: shuuuuuuuuuuunnn

**PG**: shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunaa

**E**: yeah

**Leopleuradon**: EEEEEIAKAKAIAHHHHHAAAAHAHHAAAUUAAAAIAAHAHHAHAAAAAA (weird screech thing)

**MEG**: it has spoken

**PR**: it has told us the wayyyy

MEG, PR, PG walk off

**E**: it didn't say anything

swiched to bridge

**PG**: its just over this bridge Erik

**MEG**: this magical bridge of hope and wonder

**PG: **we can burn it when we get to the other side!!!

**E**: is no one else getting like covered in splinters, seriously girls, we shouldn't be on this thing

**PR**: EERRRRIIIKKKK

**MEG**: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK

**PG**: EEEEEEERRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK

**PR**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

**E:** im right here! wudda ya want?!?!

**MEG**: were on a bridge EWIIIIIK!!…

in front of candy mountian

**PG: **we're here!!

**E**: Well wudda ya no, there actually is a candy mountain

**PR**: candy mountain, candy mountain, u fill me with sweet sugary goodness

**MEG**: go inside the candy mountain cave Erik!!

**PR**: yeah erik, go inside the cave, magical wonders that behold when u enter!!

**E**: yeah, thanks, but no thanks, i gunna stay out here

**PG**: but u have to enter the candy mountain candy cave Erik!

**C-a-n-d-y:** ( music ) Oh when ur down and looking for sum cheering up,

than just head right up to the candy mountain cave, when u get inside,

you'll find urself a cheeeery land, such a happy and joy-filled and perky

merry land. they got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things, oh so

many things that will brighten up your day, its impossible to wear a

frown in candy town, its the Mecca of lovely candy cave.. the've got

jelly beans and coconuts with little hats, candy mats, chocolate

bats, its a wonderland of sweets, ride the candy train to town and

hear the candy band, candy bells, its a treat as they march across

the land, cherry ribbons stream across the sky and into the ground,

turn around, it astounds, its the dancing candy tree, and the candy

cains imaginations runs so free, so now charlie plz will u go into

the cave blows up

**E**: alright fine, ill go into the freakin candy cave, this better be good

**PG, MEG, PR**: yahahahahahahahhaha

**all follow him in door shuts behind them**

**E: **why is it soo dark in here?

**PG:** who knows and who cares?

**MEG: **don't wrry Ewik we'll have lots of fun

**PR:** yea LOTS of fun!

**PG: **I call him first!!

**PR and MEG: **no he's mine

**E: **wait! No, no, no!!! AHHH!!!!


End file.
